1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal computer (PC) cards, and particularly to the testing of PCMCIA modem cards.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
PC cards are a common way to connect devices to a personal computer. Elements such as memory or communication devices can be placed on a PC card having a standard interface with a personal computer. A popular interface standard for PC cards is the Personal Computer Memory Card Interface Association (PCMCIA) standard. PCMCIA cards come in multiple form factors including, in order increasing thickness, type I, type II, and type III cards. The PCMCIA connector is described in the PCMCIA specification.
The development of personal computing has resulted in an increased demand for wireless modems. The PCMCIA formats have proven to be popular for wireless modems. Typically a radio converts an input radio frequency signal to an analog baseband signal which is sent to a processor. This analog baseband signal is converted to digital data in the processor. The digital data is then output across the PCMCIA connector to the host device.
It is desirable to have access to the analog baseband signal in order to test the operation of the radio receiver. An internal test point can be used, but, it can be relatively difficult to access such an internal test point. Furthermore, it is impossible to access an internal test point after the PCMCIA modem card is packaged.
Alternately, the processor in the card could be used to measure the quality or level of the analog baseband signal. The processor on the card will typically not be as accurate as a dedicated test unit. Additionally, when a failure occurs, the technician must determine whether the failure is due to the radio or the processor.
A separate test port can be used to bring out the analog baseband signal. This results in an added cost for the extra connector and requires an additional hole at the surface of the package. Because of the size of the PCMCIA card, surface space is at a premium.
It is desired to have an improved method to output the analog baseband signal for testing.